


He Comes at Midnight

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of the supernatural, F/M, NSFW, Paranormal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: In which an incubus takes the form of a well known British Assassin to visit you





	He Comes at Midnight

Looking at the clock, you saw it was almost midnight and you had stayed up way too late playing your favorite video game. That is if playing consisted of making a video game character that you found very attractive simply run around causing mischief.

Turning off the console, you went into your room to change for bed. It being a hot summer night, you decided that you would sleep naked in order to keep cool and that you would crack one of the windows open to let the air in. Climbing into bed, the feel of the sheets like a gentle caress, you settled in, hoping you would see him, either version of him in your sleep tonight, as you had the last several nights.

As the clock struck midnight, you heard the oddest noise, a whistling sound. Opening your eyes you cried out “Hello?” There was no response.

Laying back down, you heard it again. That same noise. “Surely I’m imaging things.” You thought as you tried to ignore it. It would not be ignored.

“Alright” You said turning on the lamp “whose doing that?” you asked. Nearly jumping out of your skin, you saw that you were not alone in your room. Sitting on a chair backwards was someone in a black cloak.

“Who are you?!” You demanded.

“You know who I am.” The figure said in a very familiar voice.

“How did you get in?!” You asked.

“You let me in.” They said evenly.

“What do you want?!”

At that, the figure stood up and removed their hood. Standing before you was someone or something the very image of your favorite character, a young Jacob Frye, except his eyes were completely black.

“What do I want? You.” Jacob said.

“What are you?” You asked.

“I’ve been called many things over time. I believe you would call me an Incubus.” Jacob said walking towards your bed.

Backing up against the wall, Jacob climbed onto the bed and crawled towards you. As he did so, he shed his cloak, revealing the form you knew and enjoyed so well. Reaching a hand out, he gently caressed your cheek and said “I am not here to hurt you (Y/N), I’m here because you summoned me.”

“How… how did I summon you?” You asked. “I don’t recall summoning you”

“You haven’t spent night after night wishing with everything you had that I would come to you?” He asked.

“Well yeah but…”

“That’s how.” He replied.

Looking Jacob up and down, you kept wondering if you were in fact dreaming, despite the fact that you had felt his hand. Reaching out, you put hand to his chest and sure enough, you could feel him.

“Is this not the form you wanted?” He asked.

“No it is” You stammered “It’s just…your eyes..”

With a wave of his hand over his face, Jacob’s eyes changed from all black to the hazel ones you knew and loved. This relaxed you a bit.”

“Do you still want me here?” He asked, tracing a finger under your chin and making you shiver with anticipation. You didn’t quite understand how this had really happened but who were you to argue with what was in front of you, especially when it was everything you dreamed about.

“Yes, I want you here.”

“Then close your eyes and we shall begin.” Jacob said gently.

Obeying him, it was mere seconds before you felt his lips on yours, surprisingly soft yet filled with a sense of urgency. As he kissed you, you couldn’t help but feel a bit as if you were being fed upon and you loved every second of it.

Jacob then began kissing you down your neck, making sure you felt his facial hair along your skin, tickling you slightly and making you sigh. He then took his hands and ran then down your sides as his mouth began making its way to your breasts.

Taking each one in his hands, Jacob ran his skillful tongue over and around both of your nipples, occasionally pulling them gently with his teeth and relishing the sounds of your moans as he did so.

As Jacob worked you, you raised your hands to run them through his hair, only to find out that out of nowhere, your hands had become tied to the headboard.

Looking up at you smiling, he said, “Just enjoy it” and continued with his work, now moving down your belly and quickly reaching your center, the source of the energy he sought.

Taking a hand and parting your lips, Jacob dove in hungrily, as if he had not eaten in a long time. Sucking hard on your clit, he slid a couple of fingers inside you, feeling your dripping hole coat his fingers. Pulling them out and sucking on them, he dragged his tongue down and began eating you further, taking in as much energy from you as he could but still holding back for what was next.

Moaning loud enough for all the Gods to hear, you felt yourself start to cum. Not wanting it to be over, you tried all your mental tricks to delay it, but Jacob was far too skillful. As if he could sense it, he stuck his fingers back inside and as he lashed your clit once again, dragged his fingertips and quickly finding your g-spot, made you cum.

Glancing up at you still between your legs, Jacob smiled sinfully at the sight of your eyes rolled back, your skin hot and sticky and of you biting your lower lip so much you nearly drew blood. As you began to come down from the high, Jacob raised himself up and patiently waited.

As you opened your eyes, you saw Jacob leaning over you with a look that could only mean that it wasn’t over yet.

“Do you want more?” He purred, already knowing the answer.

Shaking your head yes, Jacob fell back on his knees, took both hands and waved them over his face. He had transformed himself from a young man of 20 to a man of about 40. He was now Older Jacob Frye and just as much if not more handsome than his previous form.

With that same sinful smile, he undid your restraints and flipped you over. Running his tongue up your spine, as he reached your neck, he slid your hair to the side and planted several kisses before gently biting your neck. Distracted by this, he reached under you and pulled you against his chest. He then pushed you up against the wall before sliding himself inside.

With one hand holding you back by the neck and the other rubbing your clit, Jacob fucked you vigorously. Feeling his breath against your neck made you shiver and shake, which seemed to encourage Jacob even more. Pulling your face to his, Jacob kissed you deeply, his tongue meeting yours and making you moan against his mouth.

Suddenly Jacob pulled out and pulled you away from the wall. Laying himself flat on the bed, he pulled you on top of him and guiding himself inside, put his hands on your hips as you began riding him as hard as you could. 

Hands against Jacob’s chest, you closed your eyes and enjoyed the feel of him. It seemed as if every time he re-entered you, he somehow got harder and harder and it was this thought that you knew you would soon be done for.

Despite enjoying the site of you on top of him, Jacob’s true nature overtook him again and sure enough, he flipped you once again. Wrapping your legs around him, Jacob’s mouth sought yours out and finding it, kissed you harder than he had before and with that, he began feeding on you again, needing every last drop of your energy.

As he felt you start to cum again, he increased his pace. Briefly breaking the kiss, he lowered his mouth to your ear and growled “Cum for me (Y/N), Cum for me now” and bringing his lips back to yours, as you came, Jacob absorbed every last bit of your sexual energy, delighting in having his fill and then some.

Passing out just as you finished, Jacob pulled himself out and covered you with the blanket. Hoping you would call for him again, he disappeared into the night.


End file.
